


Unprepared

by sassycassi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bombing, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Possible Spiderman PS4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycassi/pseuds/sassycassi
Summary: Michelle likes to think she's always prepared; whether it be for a pop quiz or pepper spraying a mugger.But she was not prepared for the explosions followed by Peter tackling her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from something that happens in Spider-Man PS4, so if you haven't played/watched it yet, there might be spoilers for you

_protest outside the history museum today @ 9. be there or I'll give you double questions at acadec practice._

Peter is never one to admit when he's scared, but Michelle slightly _terrifies_ him. Maybe it's the constant scowl on her face or the witty comebacks that leave Flash dumbfounded, but Michelle Jones is a force to be reckoned with.

And yeah, he could handle more questions, but there's so much going on inside his head at all times, Parker luck would probably strike and Flash would tease him about the Stark internship because  _you sure are spending a lot of time with your imaginary buddy Iron Man, Parker. you're going to be the reason we don't make it to nationals._

So, at 8:45am, Peter finds himself outside the museum watching the first protesters arrive. It's easy to decipher what this protest is about, be it the array of rainbow clothing and glitter or the signs that read things like _lgbt pride_  and _trans lives matter._

Peter ~~loves~~   ~~adores~~   _likes_  this side of Michelle. Everyone at school thinks she hates everything so she hides behind books to ignore people, but he has seen up close and personal, the soft interior of Michelle Jones.

Michelle volunteers at the homeless shelter on Saturdays; reading to the kids, supplying them with some of her old outgrown clothes, and making soup on colder days. She helps the librarian downtown organize and catalog new books. She helps old people bring their groceries to their cars.

He'll never actually tell anyone, but Peter has been falling for Michelle for a while now. Like, staring too long at lunch and even following her while on patrol occasionally. Ned found out though, like he somehow always stumbles into everything ( _you're the Spider-Man, from YouTube_ ).

Peter checks the time on his phone, 8:52am. _Michelle should be here soon._

"Hey, loser,"

He turns around and there she is, "Morning, Michelle!" _too cheery Pete, way to go._

"It's MJ." She shoves a white styrofoam cup full of hot coffee at him, "You really stick out in this crowd, Parker."

_shit._ He's wearing his usual jeans and flannel over a graphic tee. _Parker luck strikes again._

MJ chuckles softly, "Don't start apolgzing, I was prepared for this." She swings her backpack off her shoulder and unzips the big pouch in the back, "Here. Put this on,"

She's holding out a _sequence rainbow jacket_.

Peter takes it, relieved that Flash is no where near here. He'd probably start calling him something along the lines of Pretty Penis Parker if he _ever_  saw him wearing this. Not that Peter is ashamed to be seen at gay pride rallies, he just doesn't appreciate the attention Flash's name calling brings.

"Thanks,"

As he slides his left arm through the sleeve, there's a quick flash to his right. His eyes shoot up to find Michelle smiling devishly behind a camera, "MJ!"

"Relax, loser. I'm just going to sketch this later," She loops the camera strap around her neck, "C'mon Spidey, we got some protesting to do,"

Leaders of the organization lead everyone in chants and shouts as they all raise their signs to be seen. Peter joins in after he's had time to memorize the words, raising his fists.

Michelle nudges him an hour in, "Thanks for, you know, coming,"

"Yeah, yeah anytime, MJ," Peter has a stupid smile on his face and is in such a trance watching Michelle in her element, that it takes a another second before he realizes something is _wrong_.

The commotion of the crowd tunes out, warped like everyone is underwater. The hair on the back of his neck and arms stand straight up, skin going cold.

Peter frantically scans the crowd for any potential threats. Faces blur together and his head spins.

Everything goes greyscale except for three people, staying in faded colors. One is on the steps of the museum, the second across the street, and the third is a couple feet away from him and Michelle.

Noise snaps back in and Peter focuses hard on the man in front of him. He's opening his jacket and _holy shit, that's a-_

The man across the street detonates the bomb strapped to his chest. Protesters stumble away in surprise.

The man on the steps sets off his. Panic starts.

_Save as many lives as you can._

Peter shoves MJ, "Get down!"

He turns and lunges at the third suicide bomber and has enough time to watch, almost in slow motion, as he presses the trigger.

The blasts tears through the crowd of protesters.

_And Peter_.


	2. Chapter 2

_chaos_

Michelle likes to think she's always prepared; whether it be for a pop quiz or pepper spraying a mugger. This- this she was not expecting.

Her ears ring in a deafening tone. She's.. okay?

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary prior to the explosions, but Peter mustve beca- _Peter_

Peter had pushed her and then debris was raining down on her. Michelle sits up too quickly, dizziness rushing to her head. _Concussion? Maybe._

Peter isnt where she saw him last. Instead, there's a pile of cement chunks.

They'd been standing near the west corner of the museum, and now Peter is _under_ said corner. This would surely cause more night terrors and panic attacks in small spaces. Peter had finally told her what happened the night of homecoming after he had a bad nightmare when he fell asleep at her apartment during a study session.

Michelle _hates_  the sight of Peter Parker crying.

Through the ringing, she can hear someone screaming someone's name. Oh, it's _her._

"Peter!" Before she can think, Michelle is crawling over to the pile, "Peter!"

The slabs range in size, from the size of her hand to the size of a stove top. Steel reebars stick out of the cracks.

Michelle begins sliding the top layer away from her _I-like-you-but-I'm-too-scared-to-tell-you friend_. Peter was the only person who tried to talk to her sophomore year. He asked questions about the books she'd read throughout the year. Listened intently when she ranted about feminism, flashed that damn smile when she got giddy about a protest.

_the world doesn't deserve Peter._

She's so caught up in distracting herself, that she doesn't notice the police officer waving his hands, "Miss!"

"He doesn't like tight places," is all she has to say. The officer pushes his sleeves up to his elbows and helps her.

"What's your name?"

"Michelle,"

"And his?" the officer doesn't look up from his struggle to lift a rather large chunk.

"Peter,"

"Michelle, my name is Adam Jefferson. Peter will be alright, have hope," he smiles.

She knows he's trying to keep her calm, and she's glad because she's anything but calm right now. Her heart is pounding against her rib cage and her throat burns from all the smoke in the air.

Hand over hand. Piece after piece. Minute after painstakingly long minute, Michelle and officer Jefferson dig Peter out of the rubble.

Michelle tries to ignore the vice grip on her heart when she sees the rainbow jacket she'd let Peter borrow for the protest. _you better be alive, loser._

"Peter?" Adam speaks before she can, "Peter, can you hear me?"

They can only see Peter's right shoulder and arm. The sequences are no longer bright, but dulled by layers of grim. The arm isn't moving.

Michelle kneels by his limp hand, gently curling her slender fingers around his wrist, "please," she whispers.

It's faint, but there _is_  a pulse.

Officer Jefferson gains new motivation, practically throwing the cement chunks off Peter. More people join in. The pile gets noticeably smaller faster than Michelle and the officer were able to do minutes ago.

"As a team, everyone!"

"Thats a lot of blood!" There's a rod protruding from his side, just under his ribs.

"We got a leg!"

"I can see his face!"

Michelle hurdles some debris, "Peter!"

Peter's face is white, from the dust or blood loss, she doesn't know. From her sports med class, MJ knows that eyes move a lot during rem sleep, but Peter's eyelids barely move. _not good_.

A nameless citizen shrugs off his jacket and balls it up around the rod. Adam taps Peter's cheek, "Come on, Peter,"

It feels like it's been hours since the first explosion, but in reality, it's only been at most, fifteen minutes. You can get a lot done off adrenaline in a crisis situation.

Someone flags down EMTs amongst the mass of emergency personnel assisting the bombing victims. Police have taped off the area already, not letting anyone in until they have an understanding of what happened.

Medical jargon is thrown around between the paramedics, "Shallow breathing,"

"Superficial cuts to the face,"

"Fractures of the L4, 6, and 7. Broken right tibia,"

"Spinal precautions,"

Michelle watches in a daze as a cervical collar is wrapped around his neck. She feels like she's forgetting something important-  _oh shit, he can't go to the hospital._

Peter wears a sleek black bracelet that can send an alert to Tony Stark if he's not in the suit.

_So its a panic button?_

_Essentialy_

_What if I accidentally set it off? What would happen?_

_You'd give me a heart attack, kid_

_I know what I'm doing, I probably won't need it_

The only problem with this plan, is that Michelle is on Peter's right side. The bracelet is on his left wrist, the side where the medics are situated.

Michelle can see the device, the small blue light flashing under the dust. _use that big brain of yours MJ._

She sees her chance when one of the paramedics leaves to get a stretcher, _now or never._ Michelle reaches over his torso and quickly presses the button, blinking light turning red.

Peter had told her that the Iron Man suit could get Tony to Queens from the new Avengers facility upstate in a matter of minutes. It might be a minute too late because the medic has returned with the stretcher and a backboard, and now they're getting ready to lift Peter.

_shit, shit, shit, shit. Where the hell are you, Stark?_

The board is carefully slid under Peter's lifeless body, straps going across his chest and legs. An oxygen mask is covering his nose and mouth, fogging up a little with each weak breath.

Michelle startles when a hand is placed on her shoulder, "Are you okay, honey?" It's the female EMT, "Anything hurt?"

She nods, which was a bad idea because it feels like a hammer is pounding in her head, "can I.. can I go with him?" she says in the smallest voice she's ever heard come out of her; she feels like she's five again.

"Sure, let's get you checked out too. How's that sound?"

Michelle almost nods again, settling for a tight smile.

The medic helps steady her as she walks next to Peter's stretcher towards a waiting ambulance. _Come on, Stark_

She steps up in the back and sits on the bench as Peter is rolled in. In a short couple seconds, the back doors are slammed shut and the ambulance is pulling away from the musuem. Michelle maneuvers around the IVs to hold Peter's hand.

It might be the concussion making her imagine things, but she glances out the small window of the doors and sees something that looks a lot like the Iron Man suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this and then took a nice nap. High school is tiring


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ig is simplistc.mp4 by the way. I haven't posted much but, yeah :)

Tony was in his lab when F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him that Peter's bracelet had been activated.

"Fri, bring up the map. Where's the kid at?" He didnt look up from his work.

 _ **It appears that Mister Parker is currently at the museum on Fifth street**_ , the AI responded.

_Hey, Mister Stark!_

_Call me Tony, kid_

_Right, uh... Anyways, I can't come to the tower today. I'm going to a rally with MJ_

Tony sighs, _Kid probably set it off accidentally. He's a beacon for accidents_ , "Call him,"

**_Calling Peter Parker_ **

Peter's voicemail echoes through the room, _" Hey, this is Peter! Leave a message and I'll get back to you as-"_ Ned's voice cut in _"-as soon as we finish the Death Star!"_

**_I am unable to reach him, shall I call again?_ **

"No, no. Just give me his vitals," Tony moves away from the workbench and picks up a tablet, swiping the screen so the data is displayed in holographics.

**_Peter appears to be in distress, Boss_ **

Tony's heartbeat picks up, "I can see that... Are there survalence cameras outside the museum?"

**_Yes_ **

"Hack 'em and scan for Peter," Tony paces.

The TV switches on above the bench, **_You might want to see this_**

Tony's eyes look to the screen, the news is playing an emergency broadcast. Across the red bar along the bottom, it reads: **MUSEUM BOMBING IN QUEENS**.

"Get me everything you know," Tony is already calling his suit, "And keep calling Peter!"

His suit encloses around him and the HUD flickers to life. F.R.I.D.A.Y sends Peter's vitals to the system, a square in the top left corner showing his irregular heartbeat. Tony hesitates a minute to take in the destruction being played on the TV.

_I'm coming Pete._

On a normal day, it takes Happy about three hours to get from Avengers tower to Queens. Tony is extremely grateful his new nanotech suit has booster rockets. The landscape below flies by in a headache inducing blur, he doesn't pay it any attention. A diagram of a human body, representing Peter's in this case, is flashing an alert over the torso, shoulder, head, hip, and leg

"Talk to me Fri,"

_**Mister Parker is suffering from internal bleeding, a probable concussion, a broken leg, and a dislocated shoulder. It also is showing that Peter's hip is fractured** _

Tony swallows hard, "God damn it, Peter,"

**_This is most likely the reason why he has not answered his phone_ **

"Ya think?" _Who did he say he was going with? AJ? PJ?_  "Call his friend Ted,"

**_Calling Ned Leeds_ **

"Ned, Ted, same thing," Tony can just see familiar Queens buildings in the distance, "Update on the situation, F.R.I.D.A.Y,"

**_Authorities are calling it an act of terrorism. At approximately 10:13 am, three bombs detonated outside the Queens Museum_ **

"Jesus Christ. Casualties?"

**_Unknown numbers as of now_ **

"Have Pepper set up a fundrai-"

"Mr. Stark oh my god where's Peter?" The kid says all at once.

"I just got to Queens. Don't worry about Peter, I'll take care of him," Tony explains, "I want you to get May and keep her calm,"

"Keep _her_ calm? How am I suppose to do that when _I'm_  freaking out!"

Tony lands in the middle of the street hard enough to crack the pavement, "You hacked Peter's suit for crying out loud, you'll be fine,"

"But-"

"I have to go, end call,"

Tony flips the faceplate open, immediately searching for Peter. Some passerbyers stare at him, awestruck.

"Iron Man?" an officer says is disbelief.

"Peter Parker. Where is he?"

He points over his shoulder, an ambulance is speeding away from the warzone, "They just took him and his friend to the hospital,"

Tony takes to the sky again, "F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is that ambulance going?"

**_Queens General_ **

"I need some juice," F.R.I.D.A.Y fires up the boosters.

**_Incoming call from Pepper Potts_ **

"Great timing, honey. I need you to sort out the paperwork to transfer Peter to the tower,"

***

Tony arrives at the hospital before Peter does, tapping out of the suit. He waits by the emergency doors for a handful of minutes until he hears the sirens.

"We got incoming!" A nurse says, running down the hall leading a group of doctors.

The doors slide open and the corridor bursts into action, "Seventeen year old male, bombing victim. Compound tibia fracture, head trauma, separated shoulder, penetrating abdominal trauma, fractured pelvis," An EMT rattles off.

The stretcher is so surrounded by doctors, Tony can't get a glimpse of Peter. He can, however, see the trail of blood drops following the group. _I'm gonna be sick._

The doctors direct Peter towards the OR. He moves to follow but a tan, tall girl with curly brown hair blocks his path, "MJ?"

"My friends call me MJ. You're not my friend. It's Michelle,"

 _Attitude, I like her_ , "Are you alright?"

"Yes," _Lie_. She's squinting against the lights and favoring her left leg, but he'll put it on the back burner for now.

"We have Peter's records at Stark Industries, and a doctor that knows him well-" Tony begins.

"Cut the shit, Stark. I know Peter is Spider-Man," Michelle doesn't even lower her voice.

Tony motions for her to step around the corner, less people to overhear their conversation, "Okay.. Then I take it you know about his advanced healing?" a nod, "Then you know the doctors here can't help him,"

"Neither can you apparently. You take him to Germany and let Captain America beat the shit out of him, then ignore him for months. You give him a fancy suit, take it away, and a building falls on him. You don't care," ( _If you even cared, you'd actually be here_ )

_Ouch. That hurts._

Tony grips his left arm, "You're right. I've made mistakes, more than I'd like. Everything is my fault. Is that what you want to hear?"

He can see Michelle's anger fade "It's not, but it makes me feel better actually hearing you say it," Her eyes travel down to his arm, "Are _you_  okay?"

"Fine. Totally fine," _Why does my left arm keep going numb?_

_"Michelle!"_

Tony braces for the whirlwind that is May Parker. He spins around to see May and Ned racing towards them.

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie," May says, hugging Michelle tightly. Her _leave-me-alone_ expression softens.

Ned is staring at him, mouth agape, "Iron Man..," _That reminds me of Peter when he first met me. Deer in headlights._

May turns to him, poking her finger against his sternum harshly, "He better be okay, Tony. Get your people in gear and _fix_  him.  _Fix my boy,_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels OOC to me in this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_"What the fuck!?"_

_Peter swears his heart stops, "I'm Spider-Man! I mean, I'm not! Its- it's just- it's just a costume! Please don't freak out,"_

_"I'm gonna kill him,"_

_"Mr. Stark?"_

_"Did he put you up to this? Is this another big plan of his?"_

_"Put me up to what?"_

_"Peter, tell me the truth. Please. No more secrets,"_

_Peter gives in, "It wasn't his idea. I was Spider-Man before he showed up,"_

_"Couch. Now,"_

_Peter awkwardly shuffles around May and walks to the living room, "Are you mad?"_

_May paces in front of the couch a second or two before sitting next to her nephew, "I don't know.. Tell me what happened, lay it all out,"_ (It's just you and me.)

_Peter stares at the mask in his hands, "The trip to Oscorp, I got separated from the group when we were looking at these spiders, and it turns out they were radioactive," he pauses to look up at May, "One of them bit me. I woke up the next day and I didn't need my glasses to see, I could actually do a push up,"_

_"I wondered why you stopped wearing your glasses. And how you suddenly could carry Mr. Lee's couch up three flights of stairs by yourself," May points out._

_"Ben always said_ "With great power, comes great responsibility" _, so I made the suit-not this one," he motions to the red and blue spandex he's still wearing, "this one Mr. Stark made for me. But anyways, I wanted to use my powers to help people, make my mark on the world,"_

_" Did Ben know?" Peter can hear the sadness in her voice._

_"No," Tears well in the corners of his eyes, "I could've saved him, Aunt May. I could've,"_

_May softly places her hand on Peter's arm, "Don't blame yourself,"_

_Peter looks up, tears now running down his cheeks, "I was there and I had these abilities, and I did_ nothing!  _I just let that mugger run by me! I could've saved him. I_ should've _saved him!"_

_May can't take it anymore, she leans forward and engulfes Peter in a tight embrace, "It's not your fault, baby. Shh, relax," She cradles his head against her shoulder and runs her fingers through his curls._

_"Listen to me, Peter," May feels him nod against her, "You are the best person I know. You're so good with people and never want to hurt anyone, even the bad guys who deserve it. I've seen everything you've done on the news and I need you to know that I am proud of you. And I know Ben would be too,"_

_Peter grips the back of May's sweater, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you,"_

_"Its alright," May assures._

_Peter sits up, "I wanted to. I really wanted to, but if anyone ever found out my identity, it could put you in danger. I don't know how I'd live with myself if something ever happened to you," May wipes away his tears with her thumb._

_"The only thing I ask, is that you come home every night,"_

_"I will. I promise, May,"_

_May smiles, "I love you so much, Peter,"_

_"Love you too, Aunt May,"_

May watches the rise and fall of her nephew's chest, supported by the ventilator. The tube running down Peter's throat obscures most of his face. May hates it. She just wants to see those brown eyes again.

According to Tony, Pepper almost has everything sorted out to transfer Peter to the medical wing at Stark Tower. May waits by his bedside with MJ and Ned, both scared for their friend.

Peter's doctor had explained the problems that would come with moving him three different times, but May was determined to get him to someone who understands his healing process. That someone being, in fact, two people; Dr. Bruce Banner, recently returned from another trip to Wakanda, and Dr. Helen Cho.

"May?" Ned startles her out of her thoughts, "Do you want the couch?"

"I'm okay here, Ned,"

"Are you sure? You look tired," _Bless his soul, the sweet boy._

May lighty strokes the top of Peter's IV covered hand, "I need to be here when he wakes up"

Ned slides the other empty chair over next to her, quietly so he doesn't wake Michelle, who is sporting a black brace around her knee.

The room lapses into silence again, the only sounds coming from the heart monitor beeping and the whoosh of air being pushed it Peter's damaged lungs. His face scrunches up with pain.

"Remember when Peter got his appendix taken out?" Ned starts, "He was so drugged up, he started professing his love for cheese,"

May laughs softly, "I remember. I also recall you bringing all the Star Wars movies and refusing to let the nurses in until the movie was over,"

"Nerds,"

"Feel better, honey?" May asks, looking over her shoulder as MJ stretches the sleep out of her limbs.

"I guess, how's Peter?"

"Still not breathing on his own,"

Michelle slides her chair up to the side of the bed, opposite May and Ned, "He looks better, getting his color back," she notes.

Peter is laying flat on his back, pillows and a support brace around his hip and upper thigh. His left leg is wrapped in a cast and elevated in a sling. She can't see it, but May is sure Peter's ribs are taped up too. The nurses have had to triple his IV doses because his metabolism is burning through them so fast.

A knock sounds on the door, Tony pokes his head inside the room, "Get your bags, were leaving within the hour,"

May let's go of Peter's hand and stands up, turning to face Tony, "How is he getting to the tower?"

"Cho thinks a quinjet would be best for his condition, because it has stabilizers so it isn't as rough as a plane,"

"But, there's nowhere to land one of those here," Ned points out.

"Yes, that is the new problem of this move. The hospital's helicopters are swamped with flying people out of the bombing, so it looks like Petey is stuck with a good ole ambulance," Tony checks his watch, "Excuse me, Pepper needs me,"

May stands at the foot of her nephew's hospital bed, "I don't know if I want to do this,"

"Don't worry, May," Michelle brushes Peter's bangs off his forehead, "I've seen his healing factor mend a broken arm in two hours, he'll be okay. He's tough,"

Ned gives her a cheesy grin, "Don't tell him I said that, Leeds,"

"When did you see that, MJ?" May ponders.

"He swings by my apartment sometimes, sits on the fire escape until I get home even. He doesn't want you to worry, so he lets them heal mostly before he goes home,"

"And before MJ found out, he'd come to my apartment," Ned adds, "We've got his back,"

There's another quick knock before the door opens, this time it's Peter's doctor, "I know you're positive you want to go through with this, Mrs. Parker, but I strongly believe it'll do more harm to your nephew. Moving a person with a hip fracture is risky,"

"I understand, but Peter isn't normal," May is seriously getting tired of this guy.

"I am aware of his altered genetic makeup, but he is in the best hospital in Queens,"

May is fed up, "But you're pain meds aren't working on him! He's still in pain! He's a child!"

"Mrs. Parker, please calm down,"

"No, I won't! I won't until he is out of this damn room and getting the care from Dr. Banner. He's highly qualified-"

"Seven phDs," Ned buts in.

"-for people like Peter, so please, do me a favor and get the hell out of my nephew's room!"

He does leave, a stunned look on his face, "Damn, May, I always thought you were the nicest person ever," Michelle jokes.

May actually laughs, "I am, just not when I have to deal with people like him,"

The doctor never closed the door, so the three of them can hear footsteps echo in the hall. Tony appears in the doorway with two nurses in purple scrubs behind him, "We're all set to go,"

One nurse unlocks the wheels of Peter's bed, the other switches the ventilator tube to a portable version, an endotracheal tube and ambu bag. They remove his multiple IV bags from their hooks and lay them on the bed next to him.

Ned leans over his best friend and whispers, "I'll be right behind you, buddy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was posted later than the others, I went to see Smallfoot with my best friend after school and I was really tired afterwards
> 
> Also, Smallfoot was so good. I need Zendaya to write more songs because her voice is amazing


	5. Chapter 5

Between him, Michelle, and May, Ned would say he has the most experience with Spider-Man. He's the guy in the chair, after all.

So when Tony Stark, _the Tony Stark_ , calls him and tells him to collect May because, of course, Peter got himself into trouble and needs Irondad to help, he knew how to deal with the worry and anxiety.

Doesn't mean he wasn't freaking out.  _He was._

Ned didn't know how bad the situation was at first. He'd seen the news reports about the bombing on every channel, and he remembered Peter saying something about going downtown with Michelle, but he never put two and two together.

Running into the hospital behind May, he wished he'd had his phone out to record MJ cussing out Mr. Stark, it would've made for a great video to show Peter when he got better.

Ned thought Peter had switched into his suit to help after he heard the explosions, getting hurt as Spider-Man, so he didn't quite understand the urgency from Mr. Stark. It wasn't until he asked MJ what happened, did he suddenly need the doctor to walk into the small waiting room _right now._

Peter and Ned met in first grade. They became fast friends and did everything together. May and Ben took them to the movies and Ned's mom bought them new Lego sets. Ned was there for the many anniversaries of the death of Peter's parents. Ned was there when Ben died and Peter didn't go to school for weeks.

_Ned was there then, so he had to be there now._

The straps of his backpack became his stress reliever early on, curling his fingers around them until his knuckles turned white. MJ slept with her head on his shoulder after returning from being checked out. She'd refused at first, needing to know Peter was okay before she would leave the waiting room. May had convinced her in the end.

When they did finally get news on Peter, the sun had started to set behind the skyscrapers, and it sounded so much worse than what Michelle had described. Ned was smart, but he couldn't comprehend the medical words the doctor spewed out effortlessly.

All he knew was that Peter was messed up.

At first, Peter's doctor wouldn't let them see him, but Mr. Stark had taken him aside and explained the unique situation with Peter. He'd threatened him a lawsuit if he spoke a word about Peter being mutant, (a little excessive dude) but it got them into his room.

Ned saw Peter after the fight with The Vulture homecoming night. He'd been beat to shit and his old suit, which was more glorified pajamas than anything, was full of sand and all burned up. After Peter ate enough food for four people, they'd patched up the stab wound to his shoulder and rebuilt the Death Star for the fifth time.

This was different. This time Peter didn't tell him everything that happened with excitement, he didn't utter a word. _Nothing_. This time they're definitely not playing with Legos. Ned doesn't like _quiet-not-bouncing-off-the-ceiling_  Peter, it's too unlike him that it's actually scary.

The four of them, Ned, May, Michelle, and Tony ( _For the love of God, call me Tony, Mr. Stark makes me feel old_ ) sat in silence around Peter's bed as Pepper hurried to get the papperwork signed. Nurses came and went, continuously upping Peter's dosage because the grimace of pain wouldn't leave his face. May wouldn't take her eyes off of her nephew either, no matter how many times Ned tried to get her to take a quick break. Michelle slept most of the time they waited, awkwardly curled up in a hard plastic chair.

Once May yelled at Peter's doctor, everything started moving quickly. Peter was whisked out of the room and down the hall to a waiting ambulance and Tony's head of security, Mr. Happy, ushered them to the sleek black car parked behind the ambo.

Tony must've pulled some strings with the city officials, because Ned doesn't think they stopped at one red light the whole way to the tower. Happy might have broken the speed limit too, but he wasn't complaining.

***

Ned can't believe he's actually at Stark Tower, standing next to Iron Man, watching The Hulk check Spider-Man's pupil responsiveness. ( _That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said_ )

A robotic voice fills the room, " _ **Hello Mr. Leeds and Ms. Jones**_ ,"

"Hi F.R.I.D.A.Y, where's the kitchen?" Michelle asks.

" ** _Down the hall and on your left_** "

Before she can leave, Ned grabs her sleeve, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, why else would I go to the kitchen? To hide away so no one can see me cry?" He can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not.

"I'll come with you,"

Ned lets MJ leave first so he can spare one last look at his friend. The way he's being examined by Dr. Banner, under harsh bright lights, it reminds him of when they dissected frogs in science class. Ned hurries after MJ, shaking his head to disperse the unsettling image.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ned finds Michelle staring at the fridge, "MJ?"

She doesn't turn around, "Does this handwriting look familiar to you?"

"Handwriting? Michelle, what are you talking about?" From where he stands in the doorway, Ned can't see anything attached to the fridge.

"Get over here, Leeds," He jogs around the island, seriously questioning Michelle's emotional state right now.

Standing next to her, Ned comes to find she's not crazy. She's staring at the lone piece of paper held onto the fridge by a magnet. On the paper is a drawing of Iron Man, apparently drawn by a child. Michelle points to writing along the top: _To: IRon mAn._

"Doesn't that look like Peter's horrendous handywork?"

"It does, but I've seen his sketches for the suit and he can draw a lot better than that," Ned defends Peter.

"So can I," MJ jokes, "But look at the date," She removes the magnet and turns the paper over: _2010,_  "Peter would've been like nine, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And wasn't the Stark Expo where that guy Justin Hammer attacked in 2010?"

Now that she's mentioned it, Ned remembers the Iron Man helmet Ben bought Peter, "Yeah. I was actually suppose to go with him, but I got food poisoning,"

MJ laughs, "Well would you look at that? Tony Stark's gone soft for the one and only Peter Parker,"

"Irondad," Ned whispers.

"Hmm?" Michelle returns the drawing to its original place and opens the door.

"Ive started calling Tony " _Irondad_ " because he worries about Peter alot more than a mentor usually does," Ned clarifies.

"I like it,"

Michelle is a surprisenly good cook, it turns out; she makes spaghetti, Peter's favorite. They don't talk, just slurp their pasta, until,

"Are you ever going to tell Peter you like him?"

MJ spits out her mouthful of noodles, "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Michelle," Ned hands her a napkin.

She takes it angrily, "How do you know?"

"Its really obvious. I've watched you guys stare lovingly at each other ever since you became the decathalon captain last year. Someti-"

"Wait," MJ interrupts, "Does Parker like me?"

_oops, that was suppose to be kept secret. Sorry Peter_

Ned hesitates, "I mean I've watched _you_  stare at him," cheeky grin, "Yeah, that's what I meant,"

"Ned, I'll bench you at nationals. Tell me,"

He nods his head quickly.

Michelle drops her fork, "Great timing, loser, just great. How am I suppose to tell him if he's dead?"

Ned stops smiling instantly, "He's not going to die, MJ"

"First Julie, then mom, and now Peter. Everyone I care about leaves. I don't want to be alone,"

Ned is use to the Michelle Jones that shows no emotions, so he's a bit taken back when she starts crying. He doesnt know who Julie is or what happened to her mom, but he knows Peter won't be leaving anytime soon. _He cant. Ned won't allow it_

He hugs her tightly, "You're not alone, MJ. He'll be okay, you'll see. And until then, I'll be here,"

Michelle hugs back just as tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister is moving out of state, so everything is a little hectic right now. The next few chapters will probably be posted late and Im sorry


	6. Chapter 6

When Michelle was seven, her best friend was named  Julie Williams. Even at a young age, both girls were strongly for female leaders and reading books.

Just a week before Michelle's eighth birthday party, Julie's dad got a promotion. It meant the whole family had to move out of New York... to California.

" _But you're still coming to my party, right?_ "

_"I'm sorry MJ, Momma says our plane is on the 17th,"_

" _My party is on the 18th! Why do you have to go so soon?_ "

" _Something about connecting flights and having time to get use to the new house before Dad has to go back to work,_ "

" _I'm gonna miss you, JW,_ "

" _I_ _'ll miss you too, MJ. I'll write you all the time, read some new books for me,"_

Julie did write letters, but only for a month.

When Michelle was thirteen, her parents started going to marriage counseling. They'd been fighting almost every night.

Her mom packed her bags and walked out after only five sessions with their counselor, " _Goodbye, MJ. Never change,_ "

The door shut behind her and Michelle turned to her father, " _Dad, why doesn't Mom want me anymore?_ "

Her dad kneeled down in front of her, " _She does want you, honey. We just need some time to figure out some grown up things. She won't be gone long,_ "

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise, MJ,_ "

Her mom never walked back through that door. Michelle never let anyone call her MJ after that.

***

To Michelle's relief, there were no apparent complications during the transfer from the hospital to the tower. Dr. Banner and Cho got Peter started on his special blend of drugs and he finally was resting peacefully, even though the ventilator was back. Michelle snuck into Peter's room after visiting hours.

" _Vagaries of this life can be tough and hard to fathom,_ " she reads quietly, " _And yet have they conquered me? Look how far I've come,_ "

Her feet are kicked up on the edge of the bed, left hand holding a poem book open in her lap, right hand laid over Peter's, " _As I climb up it's hill, slopes and jagged edges and all,_ "

Michelle glances at Peter's face, hoping for a change, " _There are times I slip but still at no time do I fall,"_

" _As I tread along it's way, sometimes I run into bends. Stumbling blocks on some days, but never into dead ends,_ "

" _As I sprint down it's lane, hurdles seem to abound. Yet the tripping now and again still can't bring me down-_ "

The fingers under her hand twitch, "Peter?" She sits up anxiously, studying her friend's face for something.  _Anything_.

Nothing.

Michelle sighs, defeated, and continues reciting the poem, " _Whims of life that lie in wait. Though I may not have a clue,_ "

" _Firm is my will, strong is my faith. My God will see me through,_ "

She closes the book, "Come on, Peter. I've read all the poems from two books. You know I hate the mushy feelings stuff they always show in movies," she leans forward, "Wake up, loser. I have something to tell you, and you're damn sure not getting away from me. You hear me?"

His hand twitches again, "Can you.. actually hear me?" Another twitch.

Michelle picks up his hand, "Alright, Parker. Use that impressive Spider-Man strength and squeeze my hand if you can hear me,"

She waits. And waits.

"For once in your life, listen to someone when they tell you to do something, Peter Parker!"

Despite waiting for it, Michelle jumps slightly when Peter's fingers curl around her's, "That's it, loser,"

His fingers loosen a little before tightening. Michelle looks at his face, finding lines of concentration etched across his forehead.

"I'm all for you waking up, but don't strain yourself,"

Peter grips her hand harder, head beginning to turn restlessly. The heart monitor's beeping picks up, "Peter, calm down or I'm going to get busted," Michelle says, watching his good leg thrash under the blankets.

"You're going to hurt yourself, stop!" Peter squeezes harder, "You're hurting my hand, Peter!"

Around the tube down his throat, he let's out whimpers that go straight to Michelle's heart. Her hand is beginning to go numb with his deathgrip.

_Increased heart rate. Seeking comfort. Can't be confined under blankets. Shit, he's having a nightmare_

Michelle quickly stands, "Okay, Peter? I need you to calm down," she runs the fingers of her free hand through his sweat soaked hair, "You're alright, you're safe. Shh, it's okay,"

_So much for no touchy-feely_

"I'd let you cuddle with me again, but you're not suppose to be moving, so I really need you to calm down, Peter! Please," Michelle begs.

And just like that, he stops moving. His hand drops to the matress with a soft thud.

"Oh god, Peter?" Michelle leans over his still form, grabbing his face in both hands.

She holds her breath as his eyelids flutter, "Pete,"

Peter's brown eyes come into view slowly, first confused, then quickly showing his panic as he realizes there's _a tube down his throat and he_ ** _can't breathe_**.

All the various machines Peter is hooked up to go haywire. Michelle knows she's definetly about to be in trouble, but she lunges for the red button on the wall behind Peter's bed anyways.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax. The doctors are on their way, Peter. It's okay," _Somebody help me. I'm so way out of my comfort zone right now._

The door opens so fast, it slams into the wall, leaving a dent where the door handle hit, "What's going on?" It's Bruce Banner, a sliver of green running up his neck.

Michelle will not panic, because _i_ _f I panic, Peter will panic even more, and Banner will go all Hulk in this too small room, so no. Do not panic._

"He was having a nightmare," she starts, "I tried to get him to calm down but he wouldn't listen,"

Dr. Banner shines a light in Peter's frantic eyes, "Peter? Peter, it's Bruce,"

Peter looks between her and Bruce, eyes moving so fast it's making Michelle dizzy. His hand searches for purpose on the sleeve of Michelle's sweater, she holds it between her hands.

"Alright, Peter. I'd like to take the tube out, okay, but I don't know how much your lung has repaired," Peter nods a little, "We need to take an MRI first," Dr. Banner explains.

A tear slips down the side of Peter's face, Michelle wipes it away, "Shh,"

Peter focuses his attention on her, "Do you want May?" A nod.

"I have to get Helen, stay here Ms. Jones," Banner says before sprinting out of the room.

"Sorry, loser. Looks like you're still stuck with me," Michelle attempts a smile.

Peter chokes on the ventilator, "Easy, Parker," He doesn't let up, "Seriousy dude. You can mess up your throat and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? You wouldn't be Peter Parker without your big mouth,"

He turns his head towards her as much as he can, eyes searching for something behind her, "What are you looking at?"

She follows his gaze, landing on her sketch book sticking out of her bag. Michelle grabs the book and dumps the rest of the contents on the floor, looking for a pencil.

"You wanna tell me something, Parker? Here," She flips open the drawing pad and hands it and the pencil to Peter.

Peter stares at it.

"Did you hit your head harder than we think? Did you forget how to write?" Michelle kids.

Peter shakes his head and begins writing. It's quick, only a few words. He shows her when he's done.

Michelle hadn't realized which page she'd flipped it open to. Covering the page is the drawing of Peter in the rainbow sequence jacket. At the bottom, Peter has written: _I'm glad you're here MJ_

For Peter, she'll make an exception on the MJ rule.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Peter,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is Stalwart by Abimbola T. Alabi


	7. Chapter 7

After having to deal with the tube in his throat for only half an hour, Peter is ready for it to be out. He's unbelievably hungry. He didn't get a chance to eat breakfast before the protest, fearing he'd be late, so he hasn't eaten in nearly two days.

Michelle's sketchbook has been switched out for a whiteboard and red and blue Expo markers. Peter hates writing his thoughts too, he'd be a terrible writer.

_out? food?_ He's found that writing the jist of what he's thinking is easier than full sentences.

May shakes her head, "Maybe after the MRI, just be paitent,"

Peter's patience is as thin as a sewing needle, jumping into things without thinking, especially as Spider-Man. Usually, it ends with the mugger getting a few good hits to his ribs or face.

"I know, I know," May notices his amusement, "I'll get Dr. Banner," she smiles at him as she walks out of the room.

When she's out of eyesight, Peter scopes out his room. The walls are a washed out blue, floors a dirty white. A flat screen TV is mounted in the corner on the far right wall, playing coverage of the bombing victims.

_turn it off turn it off turn it off_

Peter shoves his guilt complex way down. He knows the attack wasn't his fault, but he could've down more to help. He could've given more warning. If he hadn't been so caught up in his stupid school boy crush, those forty innocent people wouldn't be dead.

He tears his eyes away from the screen and continues looking around the room. A couch along the left wall, nightstand and lamp next to his bed, a few inspirational posters here and there. It may be a hi-tech room in the medbay of Stark Tower, but it sure looks a lot like a normal hospital room.

May doesn't return with Bruce as quickly as he hoped she would. Peter gets antsy, already thin patience being stretched to its limit. He studies the IVs in the crook of his arm, following the line up to the bag hanging on the hook, watching it _dripdripdripdrip_

Peter's attention moves to the ventilator. He brings his hand up slowly, poking the entrapment covering his mouth. The tube moves and he gags. _bad idea_

His throat is too dry. He needs something to drink. Water, milk, the strangely delicious green tea Michelle likes to buy during exam week. _Something_  to sooth his desert of a throat.

Peter starts to panic, _theres something_ ** _in_  ** _my throat_ , he can't breathe again, just like when he woke up. The beeps from the heart rate monitor sound miles away, black seeping in around the edges.

_may, help me!_

One hand grips his hospital gown over his heart, the other claws at the damn tube. The meds aren't dulling the pain anymore, his increased heart rate is making them almost ineffective.

Peter can feel the stitches in his side pull with his movements. His leg and hip radiate pain. His previously dislocated shoulder throbs. Tears leak down to his ears.

"Peter!" a distant voice calls.

Bruce and May's frightened faces make their way into his dwindling view, "Peter, honey, it's okay,"

His partially inclined bed is lowered, bright lights switching on above. The blood rushing in Peter's ears interrupts the voices,

"He's- push 50-"

"-RI,"

Peter focuses hard on the faces above him, _Bruce?_  His lips are moving, repeating the same thing,

"-ter! I'm going-ke out-"

_take it out? yes, please please please_

He watches in anticipation as Bruce's hands move around his face, pushing buttons and unplugging things outside his line of sight. Someone grabs his hand, he hopes it's May. Peter prepares for the surely unpleasant feeling of being extubated.

Bruce gently grabs hold of the ventilator and motions for him to breathe out. He does and the tube is sliding out, slowly. Peter knows Dr. Banner can't yank it out, but _yank it out Bruce!_

Its uncomfortable and wrong. It feels like it's taking too long, but suddenly the tube is out completely and Peter is sent into another coughing fit. Someone, probably a nurse, drops icechips in his mouth.

"Just breathe, Peter,"

"We are taking you for an MRI," That's Dr. Banner.

Peter is starting to catch his breath when his bed starts moving. He searches the room for May, he has to see her.

"I'm right behind you, honey," he hears her call out.

The group of doctors rush him down the hall to a room that brings goosepimples. Peter is carefully lifted off his bed and laid in the MRI machine.

Dr. Banner explains what's about to happen, "Okay Peter, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. If you want, we can get you some earphones?"

Peter nods and a nurse places some in his hand. ( _my senses have been dialled to 11_ )

May leans over him, "I'll be on the other side of that glass, okay?" She points to the viewing window before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Bruce gets situated in the control room. The table slides into the machine, "Peter, this can take forty-five minutes to an hour. Try not to move, even a little,"

"The noise is going to start now," Peter pushes the earplugs into his ears.

He can feel the machine rumble to life around him. The ear plugs help, but Peter can still hear that noise. It's a clanging, like a hammer hitting an anvil, over and over and over again.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of happy things. Things like Ned's excitement whenever he gets to be his guy in the chair. And May when she successfully made a decent tasting meal. MJ when she found a new book. Tony making him an Avenger. Saving people on patrol.

He looses track of time, startled out of his thoughts when the bed is sliding back out of the machine. Peter slowly opens his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light.

He's taking the ear plug in his right ear out when the door opens, it's Bruce, Dr. Cho and May are behind him.

_when did Cho get here?_

"Good news, Peter," Dr. Banner smiles, "You're lung has healed tremendously well,"

"Now that the most severe injury you sustained is out of the way, your healing factor can focus on the more minor ones. Like your leg and hip," Cho adds.

"Does that mean I can eat now?"

May bursts out laughing.

***

Peter is back in his room, actually sitting up, eating his third burger when F.R.I.D.A.Y says,

**_Peter, your friends Michelle and Ned are here. Shall I tell them you are awake?_ **

"Yes, please," he replies around a mouthful.

The door opens soon after, Ned bouncing into the room pulling MJ in behind him, "Peter! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Peter genuinely smiles. Ned throws his arms around him and squeezes, his still tender ribs protest. He tries to hide his wince, but Ned notices and backs away like he's been burnt.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm just a little sore. That's all,"

Ned relaxes and plops in the chair by his bed, "You had me worried, Peter, me and MJ,"

Peter looks at MJ, still standing in the doorway. She looks uncertain, which is unusual because she's always so confident in whatever she does.

"MJ?"

Ned steals a fry from the tray over Peter's lap and whispers, "Oh uh, she was in here when you woke up the first time. You like, freaked out, which like _really_  freaked her out,"

Michelle is staring at him, rubbing her hand. It looks bruised.

Peter racks his brain for something to make her relax, "Sorry about the jacket," _yikes, that could've been better_

The corners of MJ's mouth curve up, "Loser,"

She walks to his bed, leans down, grabs his face, and kisses him. Peter stiffens in shock, eyes widening.

"Holy shit," Ned blurts.

MJ pulls away and gives him a serious look. Ned holds his hands up in defense, "Sorry, sorry. Pretend I'm not here,"

Peter studies her. Smooth tan skin, deep brown eyes, loose curls from her messy bun frame her face. She's wearing a Star Wars shirt that has a stain over Darth Vader's mask, _so thats where it went_

Michelle tucks a curl behind her ear and he catches a glimpse of the purple around her hand, "Is that from the protest?"

She visibly saddens, "Uh, no..  It's from.. you,"

Peter furrows his brows, "You had a nightmare and wouldn't let go," she clarifies, "but it's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. You were scared,"

"MJ, I am so sor-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Parker," Michelle sits on the edge of the bed, "I have something to tell you,"

She breathes out, "I like you, okay? If the kiss didn't make that clear, then you're pretty stupid,"

Peter takes a minute to process the new information, "You," he points at her, "like me?"

Michelle nods, a hint of red in her cheeks.

Neither of them say anything.

"Ehhm," Ned coughs.

"I like you too, MJ,"

Michelle chuckles, "I know, Ned let it slip,"

Peter looks at his best friend, "Ned, come on man! Can you keep any secrets?"

"I can. I've kept Spider-Man a secret," he defends, "but I'm so not keeping this a secret," He holds up his phone, which displays a picture of MJ kissing Peter.

Now it's Peter's turn to blush.

MJ laughs and Peter decides it's the best thing he's heard in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, my sister just moved out of state and I had to help her pack and take her to the airport.
> 
> (MRI scene from 3x18 of Teen Wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough. I haven't written anything in a long time, but this prompt just kind of jumped at me while playing the game.
> 
> Be nice.


End file.
